drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Revan Atreides
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Dark brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'11" Weight: 182 lbs Age: 18 Place of Origin: Arad Doman Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History I was born in Katar to Renatus and Elena, both merchants in the Saldaean ice peppers business. My parents’ import business was highly successful, and eventually they were able to purchase an estate to the south, near the Almoth Plain, where we owned several farms and vineyards. My father had undergone military training with Rodel Ituralde in his youth, and the great captain was often an honoured guest in our house. During his visits, he would tell us much about battles and war, and I found myself wanting to be more than just another merchant in the family, and for many years I dreamt of being a warrior in Lord Ituralde’s army. He often gave me instruction in the use of swords, spears, and even archery, and I showed good promise according to him. I also demonstrated a keen mind at strategy, and Lord Ituralde encouraged me to join the army. However, at 16 when he offered to get me inducted into the army, under him no less, I refused, my heart rather foolishly set on winning that of Azaira, a fiery and beautiful girl from Bandar Eban, and instead I prepared to take up my parents’ business in that city. I was in Bandar Eban for a year before I realized that she held no interest in me. Heartbroken, I returned to the estate. A week later, a band of brigands from the Plain attacked our estate, and most of the farms and vineyards were burnt and looted. They tried to take our house as well, but along with some of my father’s guards, my father and I fought them off. That night, with my blade glistening with the blood of my enemies, I realized that in the Oneness alone, away from all emotion, would I find my peace from my personal demons. At the same time, I was filled with an anger against all those who brazenly sought to wreak havoc on our world like those brigands, and I wanted to stop such men from their evil. But I also saw that the roots of this problem were deeper, and it is the world itself that currently heaves in turmoil. False Dragons and their Dragonsworn, rumours of trouble from the Blight, and the everlasting disputes between Arad Doman and Tarabon, these are the problems that we need to address. And what better way to do all of these things than to become a Warder and serve the Aes Sedai? And so I am here, and I ask to be trained by the Gaidin, to become more than just a normal man living out his normal life and waiting for a hero to save his world. I ask to be part of the great tradition of Warders and Aes Sedai, and hope one day to play a part in the Pattern. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee